


But we're nothing in the World

by RenTDankworth



Series: Like if we were eternal [AoKiSpanishWeek] [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiSpanishWeek, AoKiSpanishWeek2018, Drabble, Día 3, Español | Spanish, M/M, Quote of the day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Son nada en el infinito Universo, pero así está bien





	But we're nothing in the World

—Sabes, Aominecchi —la voz de Kise se vuelve tranquila, y el volumen de la misma baja hasta convertirse casi en un susurro—. Nosotros somos insignificantes en el enorme Universo.

Aomine lo observa detenidamente, ignorando lo que dice por estar perdido en la forma en la que la luz del Sol se refleja detrás de la silueta ajena, en los pequeños destellos que se pierden en el cabello rubio de Ryōta.

—Hey~ —Kise intenta llamar la atención de su compañero—. Tierra llamando a Aominecchi.

El moreno agita su cabeza de manera exagerada antes de regresar a la realidad, Kise suelta una risita al notar la curiosa escena.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Daiki, y Ryōta solo le devuelve un _«No te preocupes»_ de cortesía.

—Pero, sabes, Aominecchi —Kise sonríe antes de continuar—, a pesar de que tú y yo seamos nada… —Aomine ladea su cabeza, demostrando así que no entiende el por qué Kise habla de un tema tan trivial— …para mí lo eres todo.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensancha tanto que le duelen las mejillas, y Aomine solo le observa, y se pierde de nuevo en la forma casi astral en la que la luz del atardecer se refleja en Kise.

Daiki piensa, por un fugaz instante, que está bien que los dos sean como el polvo para el extenso Universo.


End file.
